Unhealthy Obsession
by YamCakes
Summary: It just so happens that Nico is unfortunate enough to become the object of a fan's unhealthy obsession. Contains rape, futa, gore, torture, and snuff. Mentions of NicoMaki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fan's POV**_

From the day I first heard their music, followed by months of gradually getting to know their personalities one by one, I had been head-over-heels in love with the girls of Muse. Every single one of them was unique in their own way and thus, I loved them all for each of their different qualities:

Honoka, she was the leader of the group, and her energetic and ambitious fervor is extremely admirable. I have cum to her twice in the past week.

Umi, she is the strict and logical friend of Honoka who keeps her in check as well as the rest of Muse. Often the voice of reason, however she is also quite shy at times. I've cum to her five times this week.

Kotori, she is the cute friend of the second-year group who manages both Honoka and Umi. She cares very much for her friends and she often puts other's feelings first before her own. I've cum to her four times this week.

Rin, she is the athletic and vibrant first-year who matches Honoka with her tendency to get into mischief. Her cat-like behaviour and amazing ass gives me a hard-on. I've cum to her three times this week.

Hanayo, the rice-loving childhood friend of Rin that is cute and fragile and deliciously plump in the chest area. I often imagine what it would be like to cum inside her. I've masturbated to her twice this week.

Maki, the pianist responsible for writing their music. She has an ego as huge as the loads of cash her family owns. She may be the only girl of Muse that I despise.

Eli, she is the cute and clever student council president of her school and she is known for being reliable and mature. When problems arise, she always seems to have a level-head to deal with the situation. I've cum to her six times this week.

Nozomi, she is extremely lewd and has big tits. She's made me cum ten times this week.

I've saved Nico for last because she is special. She is the number one girl in all of Muse and I daresay she is the number one idol in the universe. Yes, she is. Her petite and slender frame which houses her bubbly and adorable personality makes me stiffen. Even now, as I lay in bed thinking about this, I am jerking myself off underneath the covers of my bed.

Also, I suppose I should explain why I have a cock when I'm a girl. Hmm, that's because… no reason? Yes, no reason. Other than that, I'm a perfectly healthy and normal girl that attends university. Well… sort of.

Even though I really love these girls, I also can't help but also feel burning anger towards them. I love them so much, and yet they don't even know I exist. And even if they did, I bet they'd want nothing to do with me. How dare they? My love towards them was unrequited, and yet they also flaunt themselves around as if they were _everybody's._ How can they be so amazing? How can they be so beautiful? They deserved to be punished. Especially Nico. I bet no one else loves her as much as I do and yet she leaves me to suffer all by myself. I hate you, Nico. _I hate you._ But I also love her.

Usually what happens after a while as I masturbate to thoughts of Nico, my minds slowly starts to drift off from lewd images of her to more… grotesque ones. I believe Nico is as beautiful inside as she is on the outside. I know it's possible to be deep inside her pussy, but I want to go deeper than that. I want to carve a hole in her chest and fuck that hole. I want to ejaculate in it and mix my sperm with her blood. No, definitely the best place to fuck her would be her eye socket. I could try pissing in it too and see what happens.

Thinking of that caused me to buck my hips under the blanket and soak my underwear with fresh cum. I panted heavily and gradually I returned to my senses to see that I was in my bedroom and it was late at night. I sighed once I calmed down and turned over to hug my Nico-chan body pillow tightly, wishing it were the real Nico-chan. I ground my limp cock against it in the hopes to get hard again, but I was totally worn out. I sighed.

When I was younger, I've had things I loved. I used to own some pets, once a hamster, another time a dog. I loved them so much. I loved them so much that I killed them. With my hamster, I put it on a chopping board and held it down as it squirmed in my fingers. Little guy didn't know what he was in for. I slammed a hammer down on the poor thing and it began to bleed from its eyes, nose, and anus profusely. It didn't quite die instantly as I thought it would. I can tell its insides had burst apart and its body was twitching like it was having a seizure. Its beady eyes looked as if it didn't even realize what just happened to it. It took longer than I thought to completely die.

With my dog, I brought it to the forest then stuffed it into a bag and watched as it frantically tried to escape from its confines. I had always loved that dog. I think it loved me too since it would always wait for me after I came home from school.

I had a can of gasoline so I doused it in the noxious fluid before lighting a match and throwing it at the bag from a safe distance. It howled in agony and I watched with fascination the bag becoming engulfed in the flames. It eventually stopped whining and I wondered if it had already died or if the fire had destroyed its vocal cords.

In those moments, I had a weird feeling stirring in my pants and as immature as I was at the time, I reached down to touch it and it felt really good. I kept doing it until the bag had stopped burning and when I went back home, I played with the idea of what it would be like to do that to a human instead.

…

I had gotten hungry.

It was a bit late at night, but somehow I had woken up to the growling of my own stomach. I guess I didn't really eat that much today, now that I thought about it. Drowsily, I slid myself out of bed and sneaked downstairs to the kitchen. When I opened the fridge, there was nothing in there but a bottle of soda.

I sighed.

I used the bathroom, got dressed, and headed outside to see if I could grab myself a quick snack from a convenient store or something.

* * *

"Geez Maki, can you not just cum inside as you please? I specifically told you to pull out today."

"Ugh, why don't you just take the pill or something if you're so worried about getting pregnant? You know I never pull out no matter what you say."

Nico sighed as she pulled up her skirt. "Oh, right. I forgot that you were a spoiled rich kid who doesn't know what it's like to not get what you want."

Maki shot her a glare from the other side of the room as she buttoned up her shirt. "Why don't you just get out of my house then, Nico-chan."

"Well I'm about to, aren't I? Why else would I be dressing myself? Stupid."

"Hmph." Maki folded her arms and scowled deeply. "God, why do I keep letting you in here."

"'Cause you're a damn perv who can't get enough of Nico Nico Nii~?" she smirked.

"Oh, shut up."

Nico chuckled and paused midway of putting on her blazer. "Admit it. Even though you act like you're so disgusted by the universe's number one idol, you actually can't get enough of it, can you? Well, don't get so cocky. Nico belongs to everyone." She continued to put on the rest of her uniform.

"And so does your pussy, apparently."

Nico blushed. "That's not... anyway, I'll be heading out now."

"Yeah, yeah." Nico walked out of the bedroom and Maki promptly followed behind her. They went through the wide, spacious hallways of the excessively opulent mansion and down the stairs all the way to the front door. Maki held it open before Nico could be sent off.

"So uh, let's do this again sometime?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Oh? Is it you that can't get enough of me?" Maki grinned smugly.

"S-shut up," Nico muttered. "I'm just using you for your body."

"Oh wow, so we have something in common."

"Can you not be a bitch for once, Maki?"

"Nope sorry. But sure, this Friday's fine with me. After practice."

"Cool… ugh, of all people to be this good-looking…"

"Yeah, no kidding. And are you gonna get going or what, I'm getting cold."

Nico glanced down and giggled mockingly. "Oh yeah, I can definitely tell. Did Little Maki get cold too and go into hiding?"

Maki looked very offended and tugged down the bottom of her shirt. "Will you shut up… and it's not 'little.'"

"Oh sorry, did I hit a weak spot?"

Maki blinked. "Go get raped or something." With that, the door slammed shut and Nico was left outside in the cold, autumn weather. That last line was a bit harsh, but Nico didn't really think much of it considering it was just Maki. They've said worse things to each other.

Nico walked out into the street away from the gates of Maki's mansion and back towards the direction she came from. Her house was a bit far off from where Maki lived but it was just a short enough distance that she didn't need to take a bus.

It was rather freezing this evening despite the fact it was only the middle of October. Nico pulled her scarf up a bit to better encase herself in some warmth but just exposing her hands out into the air made her hastily shove them back into her pockets again.

It was a little scary to be walking by herself at night, especially with how cute she was, Nico noted, but she figured it wasn't that far plus it was Japan, it was safe as all hell around here. With how quiet it was around this neighborhood though, it didn't take long for her to notice an extra set of footsteps coming from behind her.

Nico turned her head back to find no one there. The footsteps had also stopped. Finding it suspicious, she scanned the rest of her surroundings but with how dark it was, it was hard to make out anything. She narrowed her eyes and walked along faster.

The footsteps seemed to be matching her pace too. Nico didn't wanna have to run, but she was seriously starting to get scared. She fast-walked as quickly as possible and would occasionally glance over her shoulder to see what was following her. Somehow, whatever it was, it was very good at lurking in the shadows.

She eventually came to a stop when there was a red pedestrian light. Her feet remained rooted to the ground as whatever that thing was was getting closer, until she could feel its presence behind her.

Nico slowly turned to see who it was, only to find that it was just a harmless old lady. She breathed a sigh of relief into her scarf which sent faint vapours of her breath through the fabric. The old lady gave a sweet smile and took a few, wary steps to stand beside her. The frantic beating in Nico's heart eventually died down to a more relaxed, steady rhythm as her initial fear subsided.

The light turned green after a little while longer of waiting. Nico offered to walk the aged woman across, but she assured her that she didn't need any assistance so they both went along ahead, although with the older woman falling behind at a slower pace. Nico had finally left the neighborhood area she came from and was walking through a busier area made more blatant by the amount of artificial lighting. She passed by several stores and a few gambling parlours, which she could see being frequented by the middle-aged crowd. As she walked past them, the musky scent of cigarettes filled her nostrils so she pinched her nose to prevent the foul smoke from entering her lungs.

Soon enough the shady-looking buildings gave way to nicer-looking ones and Nico was able to see her apartment building off in the distance. Her mother wasn't currently busy with work for once so she must've already tucked her siblings in for bed a bit over an hour ago. Nico was glad she was finally able to catch a break from taking care of them all the time and so for the past few weeks, she had made good use of her extra time by indulging herself in carnal pleasures… often with her redheaded juniour.

Just as she was about to reach her destination, she felt a hand grab her shoulder so she whipped around to see who it was, ready to cry out for help if necessary. To her surprise, however, it was just a woman, and when she startled and backed up a bit Nico could see she was also young. Still, she kept her guard up.

"W-who are you?"

"A-ah, s-sorry I didn't mean to frighten you… u-uh, I-I just noticed you looked f-familiar to o-one of my favourite idols of all t-time."

Ah. A fan. Nico was always happy to revel in her fame. She wore a conceited smile on her face as she placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest in pride. "Oh yes. Do you mean the world-famous Nico Yazawa? Yes, that's me."

The other girl's face lit up with excitement. "R-really?! I-I'm so glad I could finally meet you! I've been fantasizing about this moment e-ever since I first heard y-your guys' music!"

"Nfufu. Did you now? Well you have excellent taste!"

"Y-yeah… u-um…" The girl fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"Hm?"

"U-uh… I-I was just w-wondering… c-can I have an autograph?"

"An autograph? Of course! Do you have a pen or something I could sign with?"

"W-well… n-not at the moment no…"

"Hm… well what can we use to sign wi-guah!" Nico was shocked to see the girl looking like she was on the verge of tears. "D-don't cry! We can just go somewhere and buy one, how's that sound?"

"R-really?" She wiped at her tears with her jacket sleeve and looked back at her. She reminded Nico of her siblings so she couldn't help but pity her.

"Yeah… uh, let's just make it quick okay? I gotta get home."

"R-right…"

Nico pointed to the girl's left. "There's a supply store over there. I'll come with you."

Though it was dark, Nico could see the girl had stars in her eyes. "Seriously?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Let's go."

…

I can't believe this was happening!

I went out to buy some food, exit the store, and there I see Nico Yazawa in the flesh! Was I dreaming or something? I pinched myself to make sure, and here I still was, and there was still Nico.

I walked up behind her at a reasonable distance but I didn't wanna take too long tailing her or else she might've reached where ever she was heading to and I would've lost my chance. And now I'm going with her to a store to buy something! Seriously! I couldn't believe my luck.

We arrived and I paid no mind to the cashier who greeted us and went with her straight to the study supply area. There were plenty of pens, I didn't really care, I just picked out the first thing I saw.

"A calligraphy pen? Hmm, well alright. Be sure to get a notebook or something too for me to sign on." God, Nico looked so much more beautiful in proper lighting than outside where it was dark and the streetlights didn't do her any justice. I just wanted to strip her right here and have my way with her… no there will be time for that later.

Yes… I was going to take my bride home. I know my bride will struggle though. I walked around the store to see if there was anything I could use. There were definitely a lot of things I could use to subdue Nico but most of them were obscenely dangerous like power-saws, drills, and knives. There was no way I could just buy those without Nico becoming really suspicious.

"You all done? Did you need something else?"

"Ah… y-yeah… just o-one more thing…" In the corner of my eye I noticed something. There was the sports aisle that had shelve of sports equipment I could use. I went over there and Nico followed close behind.

"A baseball bat? You play baseball?"

"Y-yes… I-I've been needing a new bat l-lately… so…" I grabbed the bat and looked around a bit more to find some rope. After I found some, we paid at the cash register and then exited the store.

We walked a bit away from the store back to the area we ran into each other. Nico smiled and looked at me expectantly. I almost forgot why we to the store in the first place and fumbled into the plastic bag for the pen and notebook. I sheepishly handed the items over to her which she took with enthusiasm.

…

"Here ya go," Nico handed back her notebook, now signed with her signature and a few words of endearment.

"T-thanks…" The girl took it timidly and stuffed the tiny notebook into her jacket pocket.

"That all you need?"

"U-uh… well… c-can… can I maybe get y-your number?"

"My number?!" Nico covered her mouth before she could burst out in laughter. Was she serious?! She did her best to not seem like she was laughing, but there was no helping the trembling of her shoulders.

"N-Nico?"

"I-I'm sorry…" The raven-haired girl took a deep breath and recomposed herself. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. But I'm an idol. And you should know better than anyone that idols aren't supposed to date, don't you? I can totally understand you wanting to date someone like me, I mean, who wouldn't, but this is just the way it is. Sorry." Though she had initially found it funny, Nico didn't want to be too harsh on the girl.

The girl looked down at her feet. It was clear that she was hurt, but what Nico had said was true. It would be unbecoming for an idol to start dating. She looked up and met Nico's crimson orbs. "I… I see."

Nico was starting to feel pretty bad for her. She didn't think the girl would seem so rejected. Or rather… the girl shouldn't have held such high expectations. "Yeah um… I'm really sorry."

"..."

Nico coughed awkwardly. "Well uh, I gotta get going. It's pretty late. Uh… see you around? Take care!" Nico gave her a warm smile in an attempt to cheer her up. But the girl remained apathetic.

' _Did she want to be with me that much?'_ She wondered. Nico turned the other direction started off again to head back home. As her thoughts began to wander, she was not prepared for what happened next.

It felt like something huge slammed itself against her back and she was sent flying forward and landed on the concrete ground with her hands. Nico grunted in pain and turned to see the girl towering above her, clutching the baseball bat with her hands. Nico's eyes widened in fear.

"SOMEBODY HE-" her sentence was cut short when the wooden bat collided with the side of her face causing her to lose all sense of thought in favour of dealing with the radical spinning of her vision. Nico could taste her blood rapidly accumulating in her mouth and in the next moment, another blow to her head sent her unconscious.

…

I panted heavily, adrenaline pumping fresh in my veins. I glanced around in paranoia afraid that anybody saw, but the place we were in seemed secluded enough that I could safely assume we were alone. I looked back down at the broken girl crumpled at my feet, and already I could feel the thing in between my legs stir in anticipation. My breathing became more heavy and I started to touch myself, however I stopped myself quickly realizing I was still in public. I put the bat inside the plastic bag, hung it around my arm, then knelt down to pick up Nico.

She was quite light as I had expected so I knew I would have no trouble bringing her all the way to my apartment. I decided to take a different route rather than the usual today, hidden away from the common eye, and I could feel nothing but a tingling sensation in my belly as I carried my bride home.

 **A/N: as you can see i've toned down my writing from last time, i hope everyone enjoys this super-duper fluffy story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: It only gets worse from here.**

As Nico gradually returned to consciousness, a horrible pain throbbed on the left side of her face and she could feel some sort of thick fabric in her mouth. When she tried to move, she realized there was something wrapped tightly around her body from her arms to her waist, while her legs were tied by the ankles to the bottom corners of the bed, restricting her movements. She dizzily blinked her eyes open and once her vision realigned, she was able to take in her surroundings.

She seemed to be in some sort of bedroom, the white light was on, and she could tell she had been laid on a bed. When she glanced off to the side, she startled to see a familiar figure seated on the edge of the bed. It was that shy girl she had met on the street who had asked for an autograph. Had she been watching her this entire time?

Nico attempted to scream in panic but whatever was in her mouth muffled her voice. The girl leaned in closer to her and the absolute look of cold, unfeeling apathy chilled Nico to the bone.

"Nico-chan…" she whispered, suddenly blushing. Nico flinched as the girl brought up her hand to caress her soft cheek. Her palm was freezing, as if she was outside not too long ago. She rubbed her pale skin tenderly, which was a stark contrast to how Nico was trembling in terror.

The young woman pulled away from her and went to stand up from the bed. She turned her back to Nico.

"There must be a million questions going through your mind right now, if not more," she spoke, her previous stuttering apparently gone. "While I can't answer all of them, I hope I will be able to answer a few."

Nico's heart was running a mile a minute, anxiety overtaking all her senses. She tried to scream once again, hoping anyone, anything, would be close enough nearby to hear her and come to her rescue. Nico kept doing so until eventually her voice wore out, tears rolling down her face in defeat when the realization came that no one would be coming for her.

"Are you done now?"

Nico did not respond.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't even think you'll be getting out of this situation. I assure you, your final memories will take place in this bedroom.

"Now, let's answer some of your questions. You're probably wondering how you got here? Well, I'll be frank. You were unlucky. This didn't have to happen, but somehow you were unfortunate enough to cross paths with me, your number one fan. And this fan also just happens to be one of the sickest fuckers you'll ever meet, and that's a promise. I can assure you you won't be granted the opportunity of meeting anyone else more fucked up than me."

' _She's completely insane... oh god… what is she going to do to me… somebody… anybody… please help…'_ Nico prayed to whatever god was out there to save her from this nightmare. This girl was a freak and she was caught right in her trap.

"So now you know how this happened. And what am I going to do to you? I bet you're dying to know. Haha, you'll certainly be dying alright," the woman chuckled cruelly. "Well, I don't wanna give any spoilers, but I'll give you a short summary, since I'm just so, so nice. I'm going to rape you first. I'm gonna go right in that slutty cunt of yours and fuck you to my heart's content. After that I'll kill you. Then… I'll keep raping you again. I wonder if that would even count as rape since you technically can't say no? Haha."

Nico let out a muffled squeal in fright, attempting to free herself of her restraints. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, this couldn't be real, she should be home right now with her family safe and sound, this had to be a dream… but the harsh reality of it all came crashing down on her, she was going to be raped, and she was going to die.

"And now for the final question on your mind." The girl turned to look at her victim, who seemed to have shrunken in size. She crawled onto the bed and leaned towards Nico, forcing her to stare into those cold, grey eyes. Nico could see the reflection of a scared, defenseless girl.

"You must be wondering, why am I doing this? How can someone be so heinous and cruel, to the very person that they _adore_ no less? Why do you think so, Nico? Do you think it's because I want revenge or something on you? For not giving me your number? Do you think that?"

The black-haired girl reluctantly shook her head.

"You're right about that. I do think you deserve to be punished for being so amazing, but I have nothing against you personally. Plus, me asking for your number was nothing more than stalling. So, why else would I do this? Is it because I actually hate you?"

Again, Nico shook her head.

"Right again. I do hate you, but that's not why I'm doing this. You see, Nico-chan, anybody could hate you and still not ever do something like this. Anybody could even wish the worst to happen to you, and yet not have the guts to do it themselves. My reason is simple, Nico-chan…"

Nico could hear the sound of her own wavering breath as the girl reached forward to push away one of her pigtails. She then leaned in to whisper into her ear:

"I'm a sadistic bitch, and I get off to your suffering."

Nico had never known true fear until this very moment.

A shiver ran down her spine as her attacker pulled away and got up from the bed again. The girl was at her study desk, going through the drawers for something. Nico could feel her dread building up as she anticipated what would happen next. Her heart rate increased when she heard the distinctive sound of metal, oh god what kind of sick things was she planning on doing to her?

"Here we are." The girl returned with an assortment of tools in her hand, some metal and some not. She diligently placed them off to the side in a neat order, as if she were a doctor preparing for a surgery. It wasn't very far off, anyway.

She then grabbed a long and thick, wooden object, something that seemed like it was meant to be a dildo but had been clumsily carved at the end into sharp, hazardous points. There were spikes carved all around the thing, each varying in size.

"This… this is going inside you."

Nico had gone screaming again, frantically fighting against the rope, but it was tied so securely she could barely even move her shoulders. Her eyes widened in pure horror as the girl approached her with the thing, and she closed her legs in a vain effort to protect herself.

Her legs were subsequently forced apart, quite easily since they were already tied anyway, leaving Nico at the mercy of this psychotic and deranged woman. Nico continued to wail into the cloth for her to not go through with this, but little did she realize that her cries of misery were music to the woman's ears.

In fact, she found herself getting harder and harder the more Nico struggled, the more helpless she looked underneath her.

"Please understand why I have to do this, Nico-chan. You see, even though you're an idol, you just can't seem to get it in your head that you have to stay pure and innocent for your fans. And well… you're not."

Nico couldn't listen to any of this vile woman was saying. She could only continue to futilely try to escape.

"You… you were supposed to be my bride. That… that fucking Maki girl… disgusting. She doesn't deserve you. And what's more, I had taken off your panties, and find that you've recently had sex? That's what I stuffed into your mouth by the way, in case you didn't know. It's disgusting. Maki was the one that cummed in you, wasn't she?! She soiled the great image of Nico-chan, and even dares to try and impregnate her?!"

The woman grabbed one of her thighs and held the sharp object dangerously close above her stomach. "I'm going to scrape out that bitch's sperm from here. I'm going to scrape it all out until it's pure and clean like you're supposed to be."

"NNNGH!" The girl couldn't help the smile that spread on her face at the sight of Nico so vulnerable, so powerless to stop her from doing whatever she wanted to her body. She lifted her skirt and aimed the sharp tip to Nico's entrance, savouring the fear of her victim. Her pants were becoming tighter and tighter with every passing moment.

Slowly, she pushed the spiked object into the folds of Nico's delicate pussy, Nico wincing at the pain that steadily increased as it went in deeper. Her screams were heightening in intensity and pitch, the very pointed tip reaching further in until it poked her cervix. Her face was covered in tears, but the girl hadn't even gotten to the worst part.

The worst part came suddenly, Nico threw her head back and cried out in pure agony. The girl had pulled back the object which caused the jagged spikes to tear through her walls from the inside. Blood began to flow freely from her pussy, allowing for more lubrication to thrust the object back and forth.

The woman worked the thing at an even pace, feeling pleased to see even meager amounts of sperm that mixed with Nico's blood. By now, the spot on her bed was beautifully drenched in the red liquid. She refocused her attention on the tortured expression of Nico, sadistically enjoying the view.

After she was sure she had thoroughly cleaned out all of Maki's semen, she finally stopped her movements and painfully removed the large object out of her pussy. Nico panted heavily through her nose, relieved that it was over. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin and Nico felt as though she would go unconscious. She hoped she would, to save her from having to experience any more needless torture.

But she did not, evident in how she was clearly able to see the woman put the object away, climb onto the bed with her, and place her hands on either side of her head. Nico looked up to gaze into those half-lidded eyes, unmistakably full of lust. She briefly wondered how anybody could be aroused by this, but her attention was snatched away when she felt something hard prodding her from below.

The girl above her licked her lips in anticipation. She reached down to stroke her cock to its maximum length, then positioned the tip to the outside of Nico's bloody, ruined pussy. Like before, she eased her cock inside and she was pleased to hear Nico moaning in protest.

The very thing that was supposed to grant her pleasure and release could now only give her unbearable pain. The pain gradually heightened in severity the farther in the woman's penis would go, until she eventually reached the limit of her length and was completely inside her.

"Hahh…" the girl trembled in utmost pleasure, loving the sensation of Nico's torn up insides around her girth. She had become one with Nico. She had become one with the girl she so dearly loved and hated.

After settling herself inside her, she began to rock her hips against Nico. Seeing Nico's face contort in pain and disgust made the excitement in her belly stir even more. "Nnnh… Nico-chan…"

Nico could only shut her eyes tight. She couldn't stop the tears that ran down the sides of her face but at least she didn't have to look into the eyes of her rapist. The girl leaned down and licked away at her salty tears, enjoying the flavour.

"Ahhh… Nico-chan… your blood… makes the perfect lubricant…"

' _Shut up… hearing your disgusting voice makes me wanna vomit. Just rape me and get it over with…'_

The bed started to creak when the girl's thrusting became rougher. Nico hoped this meant she was close.

"Nico-chan… ahh… I'm about to…" A wave of relief washed over Nico to hear that she was almost done. She could bear with the pain just a bit longer. "Nngh…!"

The girl's hips abruptly stopped as she released her load into the bloodied depths of Nico's pussy. Usually Nico would be able to feel the warmth of sperm being poured into her, but the pain was too overwhelming for her to even notice it.

' _Good… now she can just kill me… and it'll be over… mom… Cocoa… Cocoro… Cotarou… I'm sorry I won't be coming home ever again… I'm sorry…'_

The girl pulled out of her and went to the table for her tools again. She carefully looked through them before taking one of them and walking back towards the bed.

"Nnh?" Nico watched in confusion the girl crawl up towards her, raise her in an upright sitting position, and she was met face to face with her bloodied cock. She looked at the thing with revulsion. What was she going to do to her now? Make her suck it?

"Nico-chan… stay still." Nico didn't quite understand what she was going with here until the girl grabbed a handful of her hair and presented the scalpel she had in front of her eyes.

' _Wait… that thing is too small to kill me… what is she going to…'_

Nico realized in horror when the very, very sharp edge of the blade was brought closer and closer to her right eye. She shrieked desperately and tried to wriggle away from it though the girl's grip on her head prevented that.

Very carefully, she dug the scalpel between her bottom eyelid and the underside of her eyeball. With seemingly practiced skill, she moved the scalpel farther in and around specific places, as if she were cutting away the very muscles keeping her eye in place.

"Did you know, Nico-chan? I'm studying to become a surgeon. You'd be surprised just how similar we all are underneath all that skin. Of course you are very special, Nico-chan, but just like on everyone else, _this-_ "

"NNNH!"

"-is the lateral rectus, and over here we have-"

"HHNNGH!"

"-the inferior oblique. There we are." The woman pulled away the eye from its socket, which was still attached by the optic nerve, cut away quickly with her scalpel. She examined the eyeball in her fingers. "Such a lovely eye." She kissed the pupil and threw it aside.

Nico was in utter shock. In an instant, all vision on her right side was taken away from her. She began to panic again, afraid she'd do the same to her other one.

But she didn't. Instead, the girl did something even worse. In her now gaping hole of an eye socket, she forced her dick inside, not stopping even when there was resistance. The woman tore through whatever was in the way and lodged her cock all the way into her skull.

An unholy scream erupted from Nico as she began eagerly thrusting back and forth in her own eye socket. Her mouth had opened so wide that her panties fell out, allowing the full volume of her tortured cries to .echo throughout the apartment and through the windows.

"AAAHHHH! AHHHHHH!"

The girl quite liked being able to hear Nico's voice more clearly now. Using them as more fuel for her arousal, she continued to fuck Nico's eye socket like there was no tomorrow. And there really wasn't gonna be a tomorrow. For Nico, anyway.

Her next orgasm came even faster this time, thick globs of cum filling Nico's skull to the point of overflowing. The sensation felt so odd and vile to Nico. By the time the girl withdrew her cock from her, Nico was nothing but a hollow shell of her former self.

Beaten, raped, tortured, then raped again. This was what had become of Muse's star idol, Nico Yazawa.

That night, however, the girl could only see her bride looking as beautiful as ever. Just as one shouldn't waste their food, she used every part of Nico to pleasure herself until she was satisfied. She made love to her bride even when she wouldn't respond to her touches anymore, even when her body went cold. And just as always, Nico never failed to bring a smile to her face.

* * *

" _Nico-chan? Are you there? Listen, I didn't really mean it when I told you to get raped and whatever yesterday… I'm pretty worried about you, you didn't come to school and haven't answered any of my texts… me and the rest of the girls are coming over to your house later, okay? So… just letting you know… uh… yeah. Sorry about yesterday again…"_

The girl grinned wickedly as she listened to the voice message end from Nico's abandoned cellphone. ' _A mass meeting of Muse? Now how did I get so damn lucky…'_

 **A/N: I have similar stories on the website "hentai-foundry," under the same username.**


End file.
